Chapter 2 Challenge Isaac Vs Allura (Revenge of Allura Story) Eps2
by Vizer101
Summary: Allura and Isaac go up against each other in the second Chapter to show what the are made of with a few surprises


**Chapter 2 Challenge Isaac Vs Allura **

Everyone arrived at the fighting grounds. Allura stood in front of Isaac. May and Lisa arrived just in time.

"Good we made it" said May. She looked at Allura as she wore the black shirt. "I thought I told her to take off that shirt and to stop acting like her sister" said May.

Lisa looked at Allura "well that's no surprise….but you can take care of it later for now let's watch" said Lisa.

Mrs. Smith stood in the middle "Now I can stop the fight if necessary, you're here to show us what you know and leaned…ready, begin" said Mrs. Smith. Isaac took the first move he ran towered Allura, he jumped and tried to punch Allura she blocked it and kicked Isaac in the face. "Ouch" said Yuna. Isaac's fist sparked shocking Allura's hands Isaac graded Allura's hands and through her on the ground. Allura stood up "Isaac likes to play tricks" said Mrs. Smith.

"Allura, its time I showed you what speed can do in fights like this" said Isaac. He bolted towards Allura but then he disappeared nowhere to be in site, everyone's eyes widened "He's fast!" said Allura.

Mrs. Smith thought "That speed, even a kid his age can't be this fast…he must be using that power the king talked about in the last meeting it must be happening" said Mrs. Smith.

Even Lisa was shocked she thought "Where does that speed come from?" wondered Lisa. Isaac appeared from behind Allura and gave her a bear hug "I didn't know you were this fast "said Allura. "Me either" said Isaac. Allura struggled to get free but Isaac wouldn't let go "You can't keep me here forever, fire style heat wave magic power" shouted Allura. Her body stared to burn Isaac jumped away from Allura "body heat nice defense, but we should stop holding back and go all out" said Isaac. "You took the worse right out of my mouth, Isaac." said Allura. Her arms started to glow silver. "Heavy arms, I can top that" said Isaac. His eyes turned black his eyes had two red dots on them "black eyes gives you the power to see your read your opponent moves, you're at level 2 because of the 2 red orbs in your eyes, ok fine bring it" said Allura.

Yuna thought "There's going to be an explosion at the end of this fight."

Allura didn't hesitate she ran towards Isaac and through her punch Isaac blocked it. Then she drop kicked Isaac she took her fist and tried to punch Isaac again, but he moved his head to the side and dodged Allura's punch. Allura's fist cracked the ground "wow is she trying to kill Isaac?" asked Yuna.

Isaac jumped away from Allura. "Lighting style thunder punch magic power" said Isaac. His fist was covered in electricity, Isaac and Allura bolted towards each other. When they got to the middle of the field Isaac and Allura's fist collided the force of their punches made the ground crack. Allura and Isaac took two big steps back from each other "fire style fire ball magic power" said Allura. "Lighting style thunder shock magic power" said Isaac there powers collided again and blow up in front of their faces Isaac tumbled on the ground hard. Everyone was on the edge of their seats "what happened to Allura "asked May. Through the smoke Allura's fist was on fire she though "awesome I can use fire punch now" the smoke started to clear Allura jumped out toward Isaac. "Fire style fire punch magic power" said Allura "where did that come from" said Yuna. Everyone's mouth's drop open as Allura approached Isaac he moved quickly out of the way dodging Allura's attack. Allura's fist hit the ground Isaac kicked Allura back then his right hand sparked blue and white, a few seconds past as Isaac's hand was cover in a different type of electricity. "Chi dory now I've seen it all"

said May.

Mrs. Smith thought "I'd better call the fight, before they use those attacks on each other." "This fight is over class dismissed" called Mrs. Smith. Everyone give Isaac and Allura a round of applauds.

Yuna smiled "that was awesome, and to learn chi dory at such a young age amazing and Allura she never seas to amaze me" said May.

"Hmm yes I'm proud of Allura…..but something still puzzles me" said Lisa.

"And that is?" asked May.

"Isaac…..where does his power come from….he reminds me of me when I was learning powerful magic at such a young age" said Lisa.

This Friday will be the next chapter. Lisa's mission leads her to make a choice. I post every Friday So follow and favorite and if you want subscribe to me on YouTube (Vizer's World) Thank you.


End file.
